I Need a Hero
by Sad-and-Shattered-Angel
Summary: Mikey saves a young girl from getting attacked, but what is a ten-year-old doing out alone at night? No romance.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This may or may not be a chapter story. This may just be a one-shot; however, if people like it, I could very well turn it into a story. Reviews are lovely.

Sarah couldn't decide if the day or night were worst of the two. The daytime had more people running about, carrying on their merry ways. More people meant more bad guys, but more people also meant protection. The night was much different. It was darker. She couldn't see a foe, but that also meant they couldn't see her. The number of people on the street has drastically decreased, along with her safety.

She thought it was a bitter but funny thing. While other ten-year-old were worrying about imaginary monsters under their beds that could easily be scared away by their parents walking into their rooms and switching on the light, she was worrying about bigger monsters, real monsters. The ones that could harm her and would, but she didn't have parents to ward of any potential threats. She didn't even have a home, but she sometimes likes to wonder what that would be like to have that again.

Several months ago on her tenth birthday, she waited for her mother, who made just enough money to take care of her daughter and herself, to come home from work. As you could probably guess, they were too poor to afford a babysitter with her mother's cashier job at a local convenience store in a small town of Pennsylvania, so little Sarah stayed by herself.

As the day turned into night, Sarah began to worry. Her mother was supposed to be home hours ago. Luckily, she knew the way to the gas station, so she bundled up and walked over to meet her mother so they could get started on Sarah's birthday dinner that her mom had promised, but when Sarah got there, she was met with policemen and a crowd of people. She desperately searched for her mother in fear, only to find her on one of those gurneys that she had seen on those hospital shows she liked to watch with her mom. Her mother had died that night from a gunshot wound with Sarah in the room. The entire hospital was filled with the sorrow that Sarah had felt. The aura in the building was depressing and lost, even the dead that rested in the morgue wept with the overwhelming sense of sadness that poor Sarah projected.

The state had taken her to an orphanage in New York City since she had no other guardian. Her grandparents died when her mother was just a wee child, an only child. Her father was never in the picture since he died in a car crash before she was even born so she had never met him. Her mother liked to tell her how much of a good man he was and how handsome he was-and Sarah agreed-if the worn out wedding photo that her mother had had was anything to go by- and how much Sarah reminded her of her husband. Sarah enjoyed that. She felt somehow closer to the father she never knew when her mother would say, "You look just like your father, same blonde hair and hazel eyes. When I look at you, it's like I'm lookin' at him," or something like, "I swear if you were anymore like her father, I wouldn't know what to do with you," when Sarah had done something wrong. It would always make Sarah smile.

The orphanage was terrible. She was only allowed to bring two item, besides her clothes, with her when she moved in. Sarah had chosen the worn-out black and white wedding photo of her mother and father cutting the small, simple white cake with the traditional bride and groom on top and the photo of her and her mother at the park. Her mother had taken that photo with a disposable camera as the both smiled up at the camera while they laid on their backs among beautiful yellow flowers.

The kids at the orphanage were mean to her, calling her names and pushing her. The adults were just as bad so she couldn't go to them. It took her awhile to work up the courage but she eventually ran away from the orphanage, and she has not regretted her decision once since it was practically made for her all those months ago.

Now, as she digs through the garbage behind a random restaurant, she still, however, feels a pang of jealously for all the little kids that are safe and warm with their parent or parents guarding them from all of their invisible monsters that hide in their closets or underneath their beds. Sarah wishes her monsters were imaginary too. She wishes she had a bed for those monsters to hide under, a mother, her hero, to safe her from them. But she doesn't. She's all alone. She doesn't have a hero to save her. All she has are memories and they can't save her.

All of those thoughts in her mind were confirmed when a growl sounded behind her. She cautiously jerked around to behind face to face with a stray, much like herself, Doberman. She could tell the dog didn't have a home due to the scars and the malnourished look of the dog.

She stood completely still as to not alert the dog until it lunged and barked at her anyway. She bolted, running as fast as her little legs could take her to the mouth of the alley. She ran down the street, throwing garbage can and any other large thing that could slow down a large Doberman as it barked and growled angrily behind her. Sarah was sure that if she hadn't, the dog would have gotten her since the dog is much faster than she.

She darted down another alleyway, knocking over two more metal cans, only to find the alley was a dead-end. She turned swiftly around to face her attacker who was edging closer and closer. Backing away and toward the brick barricade behind her, Sarah could feel her heart thumping rapidly as the thought of seeing her mother, the angel she once knew, again and finally meeting her father, the angel she'd never met, came to her mind and she smiled as much as she could from the adrenaline and fear she felt. Death by a dog didn't seem so terrible then, but as the dog readied himself to pounce, a figure fell from the sky and landed in between her and the Doberman and hitting the dog in the mouth with, what looked like to Sarah, two stick connected with a chain.

As the dog ran off, whining and sour, Sarah actually felt sorry for the poor creature and a little sad that she wouldn't see her parents just then, but when she looked up to meet the eyes of her savior that fell from the sky, it all disappeared and left fear and curiosity in its wake. Sarah was looking at the back of a humanoid turtle with a short orange mask that laid across his eyes.

"Yeah! Booyakasha!" the turtle yelled, punching his fist in the air. Sarah reached up, her curiosity getting the best of her, and touched her angel's skin to see if he was real. To her astonishment, he felt real. It didn't feel like any costume she had ever seen in the store, and it seems he could feel the slight caress that Sarah had made because he turned around in shock.

"Sorry. I figure you would have done left already," the turtle said. Sarah looked at him, dumbfounded, then behind her at the wall then in front of her where her hero block the narrow alley's entrance.

"Where would I go?" she had asked. Her voice raspy from months of unused vocal cords. He seem surprised by her question. He looked around as if to have only just then seen the predicament she found herself in.

"Oh, right! I guess you couldn't leave. At least, not without me noticing," he said with laughter in his voice. She nodded wordlessly, not allowing herself to trust this creature. While living on the streets, she learned trust could get you killed, but she couldn't help but think that maybe her parents, her angels that looked down at her, sent this turtle to rescue her.

"Mikey!" a voice in the distance yelled which got Mikey's attention.

"Well, brother calls! See ya. It's dangerous out here, you better get goin'," the turtle, whom she guessed would be Mikey, said as he climbed the side of the building effortlessly, looking down at her from the top, then running off when he finished his sentence. Sarah found herself looking around as she had done the last time he had spoken to her and found herself repeating her question, "Where would I go?" as well.

Sarah cautiously looked about, not feeling safe enough to sleep on the ground with the rats as her only companions but not as her only enemy. She looked at the fire escape that was directly opposite from the way the turtle went and climb. When she reached the top, she chose a corner and snuggle up within herself to keep warm. As she fell asleep, she thought back on those little kids with heroes that she was so jealous and she smiled. _They might have heroes, but I have something better. I have angels._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, I decided to turn it into a story. Thanks to all of those who reviews, followed and/or faved. You don't know how much it means to me. Reviews are like candy.

Mikey hasn't seen the little girl he had save from that stray dog in over two weeks, but something inside him told him that something wasn't right. Why was she out by herself at night? Why was she filthy? Is she poor? These are the types of questions that bothered the orange-masked terrapin. He couldn't stop thinking of the poor girl that seemed to have seen too much in just a few short years, so he set out to look for the child. It took him a just one day to track her down. He decided it would have been a good idea to start looking where he had last seen the girl, and there she lay in front of him, covered in newspapers to keep warm, on the very roof top she had claimed the night she met her angel.

Mikey shouldn't have gone out alone, he knew that, but his brothers have yet to discover Mikey's little encounter with this strange girl. Mikey would tell them in time, but, right now, there is nothing to tell.

_Is she homeless?_ Mikey thought as he stared at the young girl in front of him. He debated on waking her to ask her but thought better of it. He turned around to leave until a small voice stopped him.

"Angel?" Angel? Who's Angel? Mikey faced the small voice and put on his best smile.

"Dude, I thought you were asleep. I didn't wanna wake you," he explained.

"I only pretended to be asleep. I never sleep," the little girl said, confusing Mikey to where he had to ask.

"Are you homeless? Don't you have a family?" The little girl simplyshook her head and said, "My mother's dead, my father died before I was born. My family is dead." She sounded bitter to Mikey, which made him cringe when he realized she _was _homeless.

"How old are you?" Mikey asked as he sat down.

"Ten."

"What's your name?"

"Sarah."

"My name is Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey." The little girl furrowed her eyebrows and said his name over and over again in her mind. She was very good at spelling when she went to school, so she took her index finger and scratch _Michael Angloe _into the dust and dirt on the rooftop.

"Kinda. More like this," Mikey said and scratched the correct spelling of his name into the dirt under hers. A ghost of a smile crossed her lips before it disappeared, but Mikey caught it. She underlined a part of Mikey's spelling of his name and pointed to her hero, pronouncing the word she had underlined.

"Angel," she stated simply. "You're my angel." The statement shocked Mikey to say the least.

"No, I'm a turtle, see?" he said then knocked on his plastron as if to prove his point.

"My mother once told me that angels walk around like us but are not like us because they are saviors… and when humans die, they become guardian angels over their loved ones. My mom and dad are my guardian angels. You are my _real _angel. The one that walks around like me." Mikey always knew that if he and his brothers would give humans a chance, they would accept them, but he would have never guessed that this little girl would have went as far as calling him a hero, an angel, just because he saved her from a dog. Nonetheless, Mikey couldn't say that he didn't like his knew title and smiled.

"I think I would have liked your mom," he said.

"She was an angel on earth too," Sarah told him, then coughed a couple times. There was a moment where nobody said anything until she added, "I miss her."

"Well, when you grow up, I bet you'll be an angel on earth like your mom, and I bet that you'll become a guardian angel one day too." The little girl smiled at Mikey's statement, which, in turn, made Mikey grin. Now that she emerged from under the newspapers and the surprise has left, Mikey roamed the girls body to discover how malnourished she looked, how defined the cheeks on her face were, how tight the clothes that hugged her fragile body were, and how filthy the poor girl looked. The sight of the girl in front of him saddened him. His heart just broke at the mere thought of her being on her own because fate dealt the wrong cards to an innocent ten-year-old girl. He wished he could do something to help her. His eyes lit up when his brain hatched an idea.

"Well, since I'm your angel, I guess I have a lot of work to do," Mikey said as he stood up, putting his hands on his hips in a heroic manner. "Are you hungry?" The little girl nodded, which tugged on his heart strings a bit more definitely, wondering sadly how many nights she had to go to bed without anything to eat.

Mikey knew if he brought a human into the lair and his brothers- or worse, Master Splinter- found out, he would be made into turtle soup, even if the human was a little girl that seemed to be made of glass, so he ordered the girl to wait for him where she sat. He ran home and found some left over pizza lying on the floor in their living room in its box and smelled it to make sure it was still good. He smiled and stated to himself, "Hope she likes anchovies, jelly beans and jalapeños on her pizza," and took the pizza that was still in the box it came in.

"Michelangelo?" Master Splinter's voice said before Mikey could make two steps. "What are you doing?" He hated the thought of lying to his sensei, but if he told him the truth, he might make him stay home and Sarah was counting on him; he'd promised the starving girl food and, damn it, she was going to get it.

"Oh, hi, Sensei. Um, nothing, just, uh," Mikey began before looking down at the pizza he held in his hands and grinned. "I was just having a little midnight snack. A growing turtle needs energy." Splinter looked at Michelangelo disbelievingly, petting the long string of whiskers that dangled from his chin, then offered a sigh.

"Perhaps, but sleep is the best way to replenish lost energy. Get to bed soon, Michelangelo," Splinter said as he turned around, heading back to the direction of his room. "We have training early tomorrow, my son."

"Hai, Sensei," Mikey said as he watched the silhouette of his retreating father until he was lost to the darkness, then Mikey bolted out of the lair as quietly as he could to get back to Sarah. Halfway out the door, however, he stopped and thought of how he found Sarah, covered in newspapers to keep warm, lying on the rooftop.

He ran to his room and retrieved two medium-sized blankets, one for Sarah to cover up with, one for her to sleep on so she wouldn't have to sleep on the cold hard ground, or rooftop.

As he past the kitchen, another thought came to Mikey. _What if she's thirsty too?_ He paused a short while then dropped the blankets to gather a thermos of water for the girl. _Donnie said that a human could only live 3 days without water._ With the thermos filled, he grabbed the blankets and the pizza and left the lair.

The little girl devoured the only two pieces of pizza that Mikey had in the box, not complaining of the weird ingredients that layered the top as Mikey watched in silence. When she was done, she thirstily gulped the last of the water down then handed the thermos back to Mikey.

"Thank you," Sarah said.

"Hey, what are angels for?" Mikey cockily said, taking his role of hero to heart. It made him proud. Sometimes, he thought that he contributed nothing to him family other than cheap tricks and childish pranks. Sure, he only did it to make his family laugh and to lift their spirits a bit, but they just didn't get his humor. They thought he was dumb, which he was fine with. It makes the moment sweeter when he proves them wrong. Besides, he didn't want to have responsibility. He saw how it stressed Leo, his leader in the blue bandana. Don't get him wrong; some responsibility is okay. He loves helping others.

When Sarah's new bed was made and she was tucked inside, Mikey told her goodnight. She returned the farewell, calling him by her pet name for him once more, making Mikey beam. It was nice to finally have someone that was human that not only treated like a friend, like April did, but as someone he has read in his comic books; the protagonist that saves the day, whom everyone respected. Sure, Mikey knew that he was far from being the main character in his comics, but it made him feel just as heroic to have someone that counted on him, that believed in him without screaming away in terror, even if they had every right too. So it made the turtle's chest filled with pride to know that he was right, that most humans would accept them, or at least this human, and he grinned wider as he jumped off the roof into the sewers to return home, unbeknownst to either of them that they were being watched.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews, follows and favorites. I'm really happy you guys are enjoying this story. Thank you, guys! :D

* * *

"Mikey!" Raph exclaimed when he kicked his brother, sending him flying across the room. Since Mikey was so quick on his feet, Raph just figured he'd do his famous back flip and jump out of the way. He never expected Mikey to actually take the hit. Raph was at his little brother's side the second his body hit the floor.

"You okay, buddy," Raph asked.

"Michelangelo, did you not heed my warning last night? I told you to go to bed after your little midnight snack. Did you not take me seriously?" Master Splinter said as he walked towards the terrapin.

"I had trouble sleeping," Mikey said. It wasn't a total lie, Mikey tried to tell himself. It is hard to sleep talking to someone. Splinter didn't seem to buy it, though.

"Then perhaps, it would be better if you go to bed early tonight so you can catch up. You are to go to bed an hour before you brothers, understood?"

"Hai, Sensei," Mikey said, solemnly. "Sooo can I still go on patrol?"

"This time," Master Splinter warned, which Mikey heard loud and clear.

* * *

Mikey tried to concentrate on the task at hand, if there was one, but his mind traveled back to the girl and desperately searched for her using the televisions Donnie had put in the Shellraiser so they could see out but others couldn't see in. He mentally slapped himself when he realized she would be on the roof this time of night.

Suddenly, all thoughts came to an abrupt stop when the Shellraiser did, causing Mikey to miserably fall out of his chair with a yell. He tried to laugh it off as a joke, like he meant to fall out of his chair like a klutz, but his brothers weren't born yesterday and continued to tease him until Leo said, "Hey, guys, look." The turtles snapped their attention to one of the monitors where a girl with blond hair and man with a red tattooed on his cheek and a sword strapped to his back inhabited the screen. Mikey gasped, recognizing Sarah with the man he believed to be harmful. Upon further inspection, he realized Sarah looked scared, genuinely terrified.

"Oh, no, Sarah," he said to himself, not realizing he said that out loud until Donnie called him out on it.

"Sarah? Who's Sarah?"

"Uh," Mikey knew he was caught then and had to come clean. "Well, you see. Um, You remember when we went out on patrol and we stopped the Purple Dragons from robbin' that jewelry store? Well, um, I sorta saved a girl that night," Mikey explained nervously, not sure how his brothers will take it.

"When you disappeared those few minutes?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, so you saved a girl. What does that have to do with this?" Leo asked skeptically, unsure if he even wanted to know.

"Well, um, something bothered me about her, and last night, I went to go look for her. That's her," Mikey said as he pointed to the screen. His brothers' eyes followed the large green finger. "She's homeless. Her parents died; she has no one to look after her, so I do," Mikey explained, then smiled when he thought of her pet name for him. "She calls me her angel." His brothers looked at him as if he suddenly turned human.

"Mikey, what were you thinking? Do you know how dangerous that is?" Donnie yelled.

"Hey, you did the same think for April!" Mikey screamed back.

"That's because her and her dad were kidnapped," Raph yelled as he joined in on the argument. They were all cut off when the little girl screamed, "No, get away from me! I don't believe you! You're a liar!" When Mikey saw Sarah backing away from the man as he walked towards her. Mikey bolted out of the Shellraiser then stood in between the girl and the unknown man, trying for the life of him to look as menacing as possible.

At the moment Mikey came into the picture, the man took out his sword, pointing it at Mikey who, in turn, took out his nun chucks. Mikey's brothers were beside him in a second, ready to have his back no matter how stupid and idiotic they thought it was because they didn't want the little girl harmed either, nor Mikey.

Upon further inspection, Mikey noted the man looked about thirty and had blond hair and hazel eyes and the tattoo he had seen was a Foot symbol. He narrowed his eyes and asked the man what he wanted with Sarah.

"You're the turtle I saw last night with Sarah. What do you want? This doesn't concern you," the man replied.

"We want to know what you want with the girl," Leo said strongly.

"It's none of your business. Sarah, come with me," the man said.

"No, you're a liar!" she screamed.

"Crystal and Randy are dead. Come with me and you won't have to be homeless anymore. I can train you to become a martial artist," the man coaxed.

"How do you know my mom and dad's name?" Sarah asked in horror.

"Because I knew your mother. Come with me and you won't have to do without. I'll take care of you." The look in the man's eyes told Sarah that trusting him was a bad idea, and her mother always told her to go with her gut.

"No, go away!" Sarah said, backing away more.

"Okay, I'm done with this," Raph suddenly said, then lunging at the man with the point of his sai to the man's throat. He dodged it, tilting backwards then turning around, causing Raph to catch the man on his shoulder. Blood oozed out of the cut as the man jumped and grabbed for a light pole and pulled himself up. He knew he was outnumbered, so the man gave one last look to Sarah and the turtles then jumped out of sight.

Mikey turned to look at Sarah, noticing she was shaking like a leaf and on the verge of tears. He ran to the Shellraiser and took out the bag filled with thermoses of water and a plain sandwich that he stored in the Shellraiser without his brothers' knowledge and ran back to give it to Sarah. She took it in her small hands as Mikey offered to take her someplace safer. All five drove to the rooftop she called home to retrieved the blanket Sarah now used as a bed and the few things she had that only held value to her as she ate and drank to her heart's content while she tried to still the tremor in her nerves.

They drove until they found a suitable place for Sarah to stay that they all deemed safe enough for her. Mikey wanted to take her home with them and beg Splinter into letting her stay but his brother's still didn't trust the girl. The girl wasn't even listening as she thought of how lucky she was to have one angel but now she had four with talk of a fifth.

When her bed was made inside an abandoned shop they had found in seemingly good neighborhood, Mikey turned to her and said, "Sarah, who was that man?" The tears welled up in her eyes again and looked away then back up into Mikey's eyes.

"Angel, he wanted to take me away. He knew who I was, who my mom was and my dad. He said he would train me to be a ninja so I could become part of Shredders army, but he's a liar! I hate him! He lied. He did. I know he did," Sarah said with tears making a wet trail down her defined cheeks.

"See, Mikey? This is why you don't play angel to a stranger," Leo said.

"What was I supposed to do, Leo? She needed my help!"

"And how do we know she isn't working for the Foot already? She could be bait, you know, just like Dogpound did when he was human. You're too trusting Mikey," Donnie chimed.

"She isn't working for the Foot! She's just a little girl," Mikey protested. He knew his trusting heart gets him in trouble too many times but he was so sure he was right about this little girl; he had to get his brothers to see that he had good ideas too, that he wasn't just some goofball.

"Which is why she's dangerous, Mikey. We help her, get to know her, trust her, then boom! Next thing you know we are getting ambushed and kidnapped so the Shredder can turn us all into the main course for his next meal," Raph said as Sarah coughed in the distance.

"Or worse. We take her to our lair and she tells Shredder where we live. She's dangerous, Mikey," Leo said, agreeing with his hot-headed brother.

"She's not dangerous! Look at her! Does she look like she is being taking care of by the Shredded… by anyone. I found her about to be eaten by a dog. You guys are doing to her what the whole world does to us." They couldn't deny the truth in Mikey's defense. She looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks and looked to have not bathed in more.

Mikey could see he was winning the argument and looked at Sarah and winked as he grinned at her. She grinned back in spite of the fear she felt. She hated people fighting, especially when she's the one causing it. A pang of guilt hit her as soon as another couple of coughs did.

"Fine, Mikey, but we have to tell Master Splinter everything. This could still be a dangerous situation if she's telling the truth since the Foot are after her now," Leo caved after he sighed.

"Why are they after her anyway?" Raph said, dumbfounded how they were seemingly after a girl that seemed to be of no threat and of no use.

"Did you hear the Foot soldier? He said he wanted to take care of her and train her to be a Foot soldier, but why would the Foot be interested when they have a world of bad guys much stronger and older than she is?" Leo asked.

"I think I have a theory," Donnie said. "He said that he saw Mikey last night with Sarah. Maybe they want to use Sarah to get to us."

"I don't care," Sarah said bitterly, "but he knew who my parents were and who I was. That my parents died, but he lied." Sarah's eyes narrowed in anger as tears once again shined in her hazel eyes.

"What did he lie about?" Mikey asked.

Sarah coughed into her hand and then clenched her fist at her side. "My father died. I have a picture of them at their wedding. It's not him," Sarah spoke, unclearly thinking out loud.

"Sarah, what are you talking about?" Mikey asked. The little girl looked into Mikey's blue eyes with a look that spoke volumes of stress, like Sarah had the hold world's weight resting upon her shoulders. Finally, she opened her mouth to speak.

"That man said he was my real father."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you guys so much! I love all the reviews, favorites and follows. I really appreciate it. You guys are the best. J

Mikey wasn't sure if he should be relieved or more worried. When they told Master Splinter about Sarah, all he did was scratch his beard, close his eyes, and walk back to his bedroom. Mikey wasn't sure if he was off the hook or Splinter was in there thinking of the harshest punishment possible. Mikey was positive it was the latter, and for that reason alone, his imagination continued to think of the possible torture treatments that his master would dish out. He couldn't decide which punishment was worst, cleaning the whole lair for a month while wearing a maid's uniform or no pizza for a week, but he knew which one was currently winning and wearing a maid's uniform didn't sound so bad. Michelangelo's mind continued to betray him until Splinter came out of his room and grabbed everyone's attention by clearing his throat. Mikey stood up and laced his fingers together nervously behind his back and waiting for his father to speak.

"Michelangelo. What you did was very dangerous, but I know your heart was in the right place," Splinter began. "I can't tell you how disappointed and proud of you I am. There is no doubt that you believe this girl to be harmless; however, your willingness to trust has gotten you into trouble before."

Splinter began walking to Michelangelo, who had hung his head. "And you lied to me," Splinter said in disappointment when he reached his youngest son. Mikey bowed his head lower in shame, waiting for Splinter to knock him in the head with his walking stick. That's what he always did when he would get angry with them, but Splinter sounded more pained than angry and that made Mikey's heart clench painfully in guilt to the point where he actually wanted his father to hit him. When the blow never came, Mikey raised his head and looked confusedly at Master Splinter.

"I want to see this girl. You must take me to her. If what you believe is true, then the girl is in danger, and I want to gather my opinion of her before I rush to judgment. If this Sarah is, indeed, harmless, then we must help her." To say Mikey was surprised would be an understatement. Mikey suddenly smiled.

"Then you believe me… and I'm not in trouble?"

"Yes… and no," Splinter said. "I can't abide lying, Michelangelo." Mikey's face fell. "However, I now know you didn't go to bed when I told you to because you were out helping someone. So instead of punishing a good intention, we'll take the earlier punishment and use it for the poor judgment of lying to me. How does that sound?" Mikey couldn't hold his excitement. He embraced his father, yelling, "Yes, thank you, Master Splinter! You're the best!" Splinter chuckled, placing a furry hand on his son's head.

"You're welcome, my son." Mikey looked up at Splinter then to his brother with a smug expression.

"And you guys thought I would get in trouble," Mikey arrogantly said.

"You want to get more punishment?" Splinter asked, playfully. Mikey spun around in horror.

"No, no, that's not what I meant. I, uh…" Splinter laughed at his youngest son.

"Now that that is settled. Tonight, you must take me to this girl. I want to see her for myself," the old rat informed as he retreated to his room once more.

"Hai, Sensei," the turtles said in unison.

Mikey was ecstatic. Not only did he not have to lie anymore, but he wasn't getting punished, not really anyway, and he didn't have to help Sarah alone. Mikey couldn't help but hope that maybe, just maybe, when Master Splinter met Sarah and saw how harmless she was, he could convince his father to let Sarah live with them. It's not like she had anywhere else to go. It'd be perfect. Mikey always wanted to be a big brother.

* * *

The sky was lit with the artificial lights of New York City. The rooftops of the scattered, cluttered buildings that the Hamato family ran across reflected a small glow. They were no clouds in the sky, just the dull, dark burgundy color. Mikey wished he could see the stars; he had never seen any before, not in reality, just what he saw on TV and various books. It grew Mikey's curiosity about the small objects that, when asked, Donnie explained to be some sort of huge ball of particles and gas or something like that. Mikey really wasn't listening after his brother got all scientific since Mikey preferred to know the short answer of the dumb version. Besides, it was more fun to conjure up his own reason of why the sky was blue or how the birds fly.

Looking up at the sky, Mikey grinned to himself as they caught up to where they left Sarah the night before. But when they entered the old shop, they discovered the place to be messier than they remembered with Sarah nowhere to be seen. Upon further inspection, they realized that there was signs of a struggle. Splinter pointed out to the boys of the tiny specks of blood that littered the floor and walls. It made Mikey stomach sink just thinking of what had happened.

Michelangelo strode over to Sarah's makeshift bed, finding a broken picture frame of two adults at a wedding. They looked happy. The woman was laughing, her veil falling over her shoulder as her straight dark hair cascaded down her back while she threw her head back slightly, making Mikey question what was so funny and wishing he had been there so he would know. Her wedding dress was a silky, strapless gown with a pearl necklace accessorizing the fancy but simple attire. The light-haired groom was in a traditional tuxedo, smiling at he stared at his bride with his hand gently placed over hers as they cut the wedding cake. Mikey assumed the people in this photo were Sarah's mother and father.

Mikey decided to take the picture with him so when they find Sarah he'd have it with him. He could probably replace the frame so it wouldn't be broken when he'd give it to her. Yeah, that's what he would do.

Michelangelo began walking towards his brothers and Splinter whom were busy with finding evidence as to whom might've taken the young girl. Suddenly, Mikey stepped on what felt like paper. He looked down to find another picture, which wasn't in a frame like the wedding photo. Mikey picked it up, finding that the picture was torn around the edges and was wrinkled in some places in the middle. Mikey thought that it wasn't fair and decided to put this one in a new frame for protection.

Mikey scanned the people in the picture. It was Sarah and an older version of the woman in the wedding photo; they were lying on their backs among many beautiful flowers as they smiled up at the camera. Sarah looked a tad younger in a pink T-shirt and ladybug earrings and her hair pulled back in what looked like a braid. Her mother wore a white, buttoned-up, long-sleeved shirt with her brown hair lying loosely on the ground while her grey eyes casts a side-ways glance towards her daughter.

"Earth to Mikey!" Raph yelled to get his brother's attention. Mikey yelp as he jumped, wondering how long they were trying to get his attention.

"What did you find Mikey?" Leo asked. Mikey sadly allowed his brothers and sensei to see the happy life that Sarah once had. Mikey knew it wasn't perfect, but it was way better than fending for herself at age ten while living on the streets of New York and trying to escape a psycho Foot soldier who's trying to convince her that he is her real father. Wait! The Foot!

"Guys, I know who took Sarah!"

* * *

Sarah woke up in a dark, dungeon-like facility, lying on a cot that was obviously more comfortable than the floor. She rose up, glancing around the strange room. There was nothing in the room but the concrete ceiling and floors, the stone walls and the cot she laid in. The steel door that she knew held her captive had metal prison bars on top on the small window with what looked like to Sarah as a mail slot, like the one's in houses that lived in small, quiet neighborhoods. There was a small shelf bolted into the door under the strange open slot.

Fear spread all over Sarah's body when she heard the clink of a metal door at the end of a corridor near to where she was held. She found refuge under the twin sized cot, hoping that whoever it was wouldn't open the door to her cell, but it wasn't her lucky day as she heard keys jingle just outside her door. The lock clicked and the squeak of the door being open made Sarah snuggle fearfully closer to the wall, praying they wouldn't look under they bed but knowing that was a stretch considering the cot was the only thing in there with her, so where else would she be?

Sarah covered her ears to block out the sound of the person's slow, deliberate footsteps as they crept closer to where she hid. When the person's shoes came into sight, she abandoned her ears to cover her mouth to muffle any noise that dared escape her throat. Sarah wished she could hum. Her mother always told her to hum whenever she felt scared and it would make her feel better. But she couldn't do that without giving away her location, so she began to cry softly instead, wishing that whoever was the owner of those black tennis shoes would go away and leave the door to her cell unlocked so she could escape.

Suddenly, the tickle of a cough made its way to her throat, gagging her until she made a strained, muffled cough in the back of her throat, succeeding in satisfying her urge but also giving away her location.

The stranger got on their hands and knees, checking the cot to see Sarah fearfully curled up underneath with her hands over her mouth and tears staining her cheeks. Sarah recognized the man from last night and she whimpered. Where was that angel when she needed him?

"Hi, Sarah. Don't be scared," he foolishly said. "My name is Trent, your real father." Sarah had decided this man was a liar a long time ago but this proved her right. First of all, she knew he wasn't her real father; her mother would have told her, wouldn't she. He might have the same color eyes and hair, but that was as far as the resemblance went in Sarah's eyes. To her, she looked more like Randy, the man her mother loved and the father Sarah loves even though she had never met him.

_And dumb_, Sarah thought childishly as she thought back to what he said. He wants me to not be scared when he kidnaps me.

The man moved to retrieve something from the top of the cot, then appearing in her line of vision was a cheese burger, making the small girl's eyes widen and her mouth water. She hadn't had one of those in so long. She thought about refusing the meal offered to her, but her stomach decided that it was time to eat. After all, she didn't eat but a half-eaten bagel from the trash that morning and she was taken before her angel would have appeared since she could still see a little sunlight sneak through the cracks and windows of the shop that acted as shelter for the time being. She had guessed it was late afternoon, just before dark, when this Trent kidnapped her, and her angel wouldn't have appeared until late that night, so she was starving and thirsty.

She hesitantly reached for the food, wondering if it was just a trick and he would jerk back coldly at the last-minute, but he didn't. When Sarah's bony finger curled around the sandwich, she hungrily devoured it as Trent handed her two bottles of water.

As Trent stood, leaving the girl to eat under the bed in peace, he chimed, "I'll be back later to take you to the bathroom and clean you up and give you a fresh change of clothes. Welcome home, Sarah." The tone in the man's voice sent shivers down her spine and up again. The man was a liar; it didn't look like any home she ever saw, and it felt more like a kidnapping than a welcome. She hated him, and she feared him as well. If he really did know her parents, why didn't her mother ever bring him up? That thought sent sparks of uneasiness to her stomach, causing her to slow down on her eating.

The man's footsteps walked away, back to the door he came through. Sarah nearly choked and jumped out of her skin when he intentionally slammed the door then locked it back.

_Angel, Mom, Dad_, Sarah pleaded, "_help me_." 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you, guys, for sticking with this story. Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! You guys are the best!

* * *

Mikey sat on the floor of his room, putting the finishing touches of his latest project for it to be perfect. When he was satisfied that it was complete and the absolute best it could possibly be, he held it up to get a better look at it.

"Perfect!" he exclaimed, eying the picture frames he had fixed up for Sarah. The wedding photo's frame was finally fixed. He didn't do anything more than find a suitable glass and made it to where it would fit in the frame. The frame for the photo of Sarah and her mother was a different story. He grew creative with the project; it seemed the more he thought about it, the more ideas he had. He couldn't use all of them of course because then his artwork would look tacky, Mikey knew. However, when he found a frame to use for the picture, he decided to put his creative skills to work.

Mikey cleaned the frame with soap and water before buffing out any excess scratches or smudges until it was perfect. Then he wrote "Mom" and "Me" over Sarah's and her mother's head in their respected places in silver, damp glitter that resides in a squeeze bottle. He then stuck red heart-shaped and yellow and orange star-shaped stickers all over the frame before placing dots of blue glitter at each point of each star and the center of each heart.

Waiting for the glitter to dry, Mikey decided to see if his brothers have found anything on the whereabouts of Sarah. Walking into Donnie's forbidden lab, he greeted them and walks over to Donnie's computer where Donnie sat in his rightful place in the chair with Raph and Leo on each side. Mikey took refuge behind his brainy brother, looking over his shoulder.

"Hi, Mikey. I've located the Foot's possible hide-outs, but I can't be sure which one has Sarah," Donnie said.

"How many are there?" Raph asked, gazing at his brother's computer but realized it was a hopeless cause so he looked back at Donnie.

"Five, six. Like I said, they're possible locations. I can't be sure if they're just decoys or the real things, but I have an idea at how to find out," Donnie explained.

"How?" Leo asked. Donnie stood up and walked over to a desk, pulling out the top drawer and rummaged through it.

"I took samples of Sarah's blood from her home at the shop after she was kidnapped," Donnie said before pulling out a small gadget that looked a bit like a remote control. Donnie held it up and added, "This device enables me to track anyone in the world, as long as they were in the area recently and I have a sample, by contracting the similar erythrocytes, leukocytes and DNA that make a person unique from the air. I'll know what their blood type is and if they are diabetic or hypoglycemic by measuring their glucose levels. Basically, if it's blood, I'll find it; if it's in blood, I'll know it," Donnie finished, seemingly very proud of himself for his invention. His brothers didn't seem to be quite as impressed; in fact, they seem a bit troubled.

"And what made you invent a toy like that?" Raph asked sarcastically.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's find her!" Mikey said, not caring why Donnie invented it in the first place if it helps them find Sarah.

"Hold on, Mikey. It's not very sensitive, it'll take some time for me to find her, even with this," Donnie explained.

"How long?" Leo asked.

"A week, maybe more. It depends on close she is?"

"A week?!" Mikey asked in a childlike manner then dropped his head.

"Mikey's right. She might not have a week," Raph said.

"Donatello isn't a miracle worker. You must allow him to do what he can and nothing more. This gadget can get you closer to her faster than you ever could without it," Master Splinter said, standing in the doorway with his hands properly cuffed behind his back. "Donatello, are you sure the blood we found in Sarah's home is hers?" Donnie falter a bit at his father's question.

"Um, no, but if it isn't then it should be one of the foot soldiers that took her," Donnie replied honestly, knowing that blood they found could have been there before they housed Sarah there and they just happened not to notice it. Splinter caught on to what his most intelligent son was hinting at and bowed his head.

"Very well then," he said after raising up to look his son in the eyes. "Have you put the sample in there yet?"

"No, I was going to wait until we went out on patrol." Splinter grunted in an approval then ushered his other sons out of the lab so Donnie could work on finding Sarah while he and Leo worked on the strategy at how to rescue the poor girl. Before they could even get out of the door, Mikey stopped them, an idea popping into his head.

"Donnie, can you try to see if that foot ninja really is Sarah's father, her real one?" Mikey asked.

"I can't do that without his sample to compare?" Donnie denied. Mikey was getting to the brink of frustration. Didn't they remember?!

"But you do! The night we took her to the shop to stay, Raph cut the foot soldier with his sai." Mikey grabbed Raph's, much to his disliking, two sai, unsure of which one cut the foot, before anyone could protest and examined them until he reached his smartest brother. Showing Donnie the splatter of blood that had dried on the tip of the sai, Mikey said, "See!"

"You haven't cleaned your sai?" Donnie asked Raph in disbelief.

"He never does," Mikey explained, hoping slightly that he temperamental brother would get in trouble for that later. "Can you?" Donnie reached behind him to get a sanitized cotton swab, assuring Mikey that he'll try before swabbed the blood from the tip of the blade. When he was finished, Raph stomped over and jerked his beloved sai out of his baby brother's hands with anger written all over him while, "Run!" took root in his eyes.

* * *

Sarah coughed harder into her small hand. She contracted this cough not too long ago and it just wouldn't go away. She fears she might be getting sick because now the cough is accompanied with sneezing. Sarah always hated sneezing because every time she did, her nose would bleed. Her doctor told her mother that it wasn't harmful unless it started bleeding but didn't stop or if she got sick that caused her to sneeze a lot, then it would be a good idea to see the doctor, but Sarah obviously doesn't have a way to go the hospital or the money to pay for it, so the only thing she can do is wait it out and try not to sneeze too often. Suddenly, the door to her cell opened and Trent strode in with a tray of food.

"Hungry?" he asked. Funny, she wasn't at all hungry, but Trent didn't have to know that. She hasn't given him the satisfaction of hearing her speak since she arrived. She hasn't even answered him at all in any shape or form. This stranger didn't deserve anything she had to offer, but he couldn't be so bad. He hasn't tortured her; he lets her take a bath and offers her fresh, clean clothes that actually fit; he feeds her. Maybe Sarah wasn't giving him the benefit of the doubt. She kept telling herself that he was a liar though, and that kept her from liking the man, even if he took care of her in a diabolical, psychotic way.

Trent sat down beside her as she nibbled on her sandwich. She didn't like that gesture so she scooted down some. He began talking to her, about all the things he and her mother used to do. He had already told her that her mother had an affair with him behind her husband's back, but Sarah knew her mother loved her father and she wouldn't do that to him. Her mom always hated a liar, a thief and a cheater. Her mom wouldn't do that to her dad.

Trent hasn't given Sarah any specific details of her family beside their first names and she hasn't asked. She didn't need to. Trent told her that he was a hacker; he was very good with computers. She knew there was a lot of information on the internet. He could have hacked databases of orphanages in New York until he found her first name and picture on the list of runaways after he saw her on the rooftop with Angel. He could have gotten a little bit of information from that to try to convince he knew her mother and father. After all, she was an easy target because she was an orphan; who could she ask to confirm his story? She couldn't ask her parents if any of it were true because they weren't alive. So in conclusion, Sarah could think of how he kidnapped her. She just didn't know why.

Suddenly, he moved to stand, which Sarah was relieved by. She really didn't want that man in there with her anyway. She doesn't listen to or believe a word he says and she doesn't speak to him, so he isn't very good company.

"Maybe you'll be able to lure those turtles here so Master Shredder can kill them," Trent said. It was the only thing Sarah heard him say. Is that why he wanted her. Bait. Was that all she was good for to him? Good thing he isn't my real father, Sarah reminded herself.

When Trent left, Sarah put her half-eaten sandwich on the plate and set it on the floor beside her cot and laid down. She was so exhausted. She didn't understand why though. She had just woken up and it wasn't like there was anything to do in her ten-by-ten prison, but decided not to worry about it since it was probably her body fighting off whatever infection that invaded her small form, so Sarah covered up with the itchy red blanket and laid down on the pillow, hoping she would feel better tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: I have the ending written already in my mind, I just have to insert details and things like that to where it will all make sense and won't be too questionable. Happy Thanksgiving, everyone.

Question of the Day: Do you like animals? If so, what is your favorite(s)?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey, guys! Welcome back to another chapter of _I Need a Hero_. I hope you guys are enjoying it. Thank you all for the sweet reviews, follows and favorites. They make my day.

* * *

It has been a week since Sarah started getting ill. She sleeps all the time and a fever has set in. The meek, dry cough has developed into a wet, powerful one; blood has even been spotted in the mucus the painful cough produces. She gets these awful chills and shortness of breath, but the worst symptom of all in Sarah's opinion is the nausea. She always hated throwing up, so she doesn't eat anymore. She barely drinks the water Trent offers her. Trent noticed the change in Sarah, but does nothing but give her the bottles of water. He no longer gives her any food as she does not eat anymore and the mere smell makes her cringe.

Sarah rose up weakly when a coughing fit threatened to emerge. Coughing into her tiny hand, she noticed the hint of blood in her hand again. Sarah was scared. All of those movies she had watched with her mother made coughing up blood a fetal thing. Sarah didn't want to die anymore, not now that she found her angel. She knew with all her heart that Angel would help her. He was her destiny. Her mother always believed that a person doesn't meet anyone by a simple accident. It was Fate. Sarah had come to believe like that as well.

Sarah wiped her hand on the edge of the cot and laid her head on the pillow and covered herself up with the itchy blanket. She wished her mother was still alive so she could comfort her. Every time Sarah was ill with the flu or something of that nature, she missed how her mother would smile at her and place a cold, damp cloth on her forehead. She would read her daughter stories and sing to her and would only leave her side to retrieve food or drink for herself and her daughter. Sarah never remember her mother leaving her side otherwise. She doesn't even remember her mom sleeping. She missed that, her mom.

Since the time she watched her mother die in front of her, she cried over the death of her mother, so much that her chest ached even more. All of the months she held back tears because of other things to worry about were finally released. She was sure the other prisoners, if there were any, and guards could hear her, but she didn't care. They didn't know the meaning of being truly alone and afraid at ten. The showers of emotions that rained down on her like a hurricane over not being loved anymore because her parents were dead was too much for her. She felt week and worthless. The only thing that kept her from wanting to die from whatever she contracted from living on the streets was the green and orange turtle that saved her.

The hilarity of it all placed small smile on the young girls face. She was sure that she was not only wrapped with a physical illness but her mental health was crumbling under the weight of grief and loneliness as well. It was funny how Trent, who claimed to have fathered her, didn't care enough for her to take her to the hospital when she was clearly ill, but Mikey, a stranger, went to a lot of trouble to help her, even so much as keeping a secret from his family and later getting lectured for it. She just hoped he would find her soon and help her just one, last time.

* * *

Donnie sat at his computer desk, solemnly staring at the screen. The results of Sarah's DNA test with the Foot soldier were both enlightening and devastating. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He thought that maybe the blood sample he believed to be Sarah's wasn't actually Sarah's, so he ran more test and did some digging and hacking on his computer and found something that was meant to stay buried. He couldn't be sure if he should be ecstatic or sorry for Sarah. He supposed it was both until he knew her reaction, that is if she is alive if and when they found her. Donnie scolded himself for thinking such thoughts. The girl would be alive, but they would have to be careful when handling her when they rescued the child.

Suddenly, his Hemotracker sounded in the background. He ran to it eagerly as it laid on the desk where Donnie placed it last. He picked up his new toy and pressed a button to activate the map that he had installed in the gadget. A red dot was placed in the center of the screen. _Well, at least I have more good news than bad_, Donatello thought to himself before he called his brothers and sensei entered the room.

"Yeah, Donnie?" Mikey asked as all four walked into Donnie's lab.

"Um, guys? I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I know where Sarah is and the blood found in her temporary home at the abandoned shop is her blood but I found cilia and mucus in the sample I found," Donnie started.

"Which means?" Leo asked.

"She had a nose bleed. She probably sneezed while she was having it and that's how the blood got on the walls," Donnie explained. Everyone picked up on Donnie's lack of enthusiasm. Mikey just wished his brainy brother would spit it out so they could go and find Sarah so they could rescue her.

"The bad news?" Splinter asked.

"She has Pneumonia. She could die without medical treatment. Treatment I'm not qualified for," Donnie explained. The confession knocked Mikey breath out of his lungs. He remember her coughing into her frail hand every now and then when he was with her. Mikey just figured it was just a cold or something, not something serious like the famous infection people die from on TV. She can't die; she is just ten. What else does one child have to go through? She is living on the streets since she lost her parents, now she might die too. Wait!

"Dude, did you do the thing I asked you to do?" Mikey asked his brother.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Again, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that Sarah was right. He is a liar who isn't her biological father," Donnie explained, pausing to look at the ground.

"What's the bad news?" Raph asked his brother.

* * *

Sarah was awakened by arms picking her up. She looked up to come face to face with her mother. The sight brought tears to her eyes and a smile on her face. Sarah didn't question the fact that her mother has been dead for months; she just thought that her suffering was finally over and she was free from the prison of her own body as well as the cell her captures kept her in.

"Mom," Sarah croaked weekly as she roamed her mother's smiling, angelic face. She looked just like she remembered. "I've… missed you… so much." Her mother placed a gentle kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"I've missed you too, baby girl. Have you been a good girl for me?" her mother asked her. Sarah nodded her head at her mother to answer she has. Talking drained her energy much more than it should have and it pained her just to take a breath.

"I've been… livin' on the… street. They were mean… at the place… they took… me to. I ran away. I met… a giant turtle. His… name… is… Mikey. I call him… Angel… because he saved me. He helped me," Sarah told her mother even though it was painful. She didn't know dying hurt so much. Her mother smiled brightly with tears shining in her brown eyes then slowly traveling down her cheeks.

"That is great, baby. I knew you were a fighter. My strong baby girl. I've been watching over you. Me and your daddy are always with you," her mother promised.

"I love… you, Mom." Sarah just wanted her mother to know that, to hear it.

"I love you too, Sarah," her mom answered. Sarah's body was wracked with another round of painful, wet coughs. Her mother soothed her, rocking her small child in her arms.

"Hush, Sarah. It's okay, baby girl," her mother repeated until the cough eased.

"Mom, it… hurts," Sarah said, looking up at her mother again.

"I know it does, dear. Just close your eyes and sleep. It'll all be over soon," her mother assured. Sarah didn't want to succumb to sleep when her mother was there. She wanted to talk to her and tell her everything that has happened since she died, but she was so tired and figured she would see her mother she awoke again, so Sarah closed her eyes and let darkness overthrow her mind with a smile upon her face.

* * *

A/N: That's it for this chapter. I hope you all liked it. Thank you guys for reading and sticking with this story. Thanks again for the awesome reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are the best.

Question of the Day: What is your favorite beverage? 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks, everyone, for the awesome reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are the best. Here is chapter 7 of _I Need a Hero_. I hope you all enjoy.

Splinter and his sons infiltrated the Foot's prison ward flawlessly. Splinter respectfully insisted he'd go with them due to the possibility of a trap since he didn't fully trust the girl and the Foot soldier saw Mikey on the rooftop with Sarah. He never wanted to hurt his dear youngest son's feelings but he didn't want Mikey to get his hopes up that the girl was safe and harmless either.

Raph brutally attacked and took down two Foot solders in his path, knocking their heads together into unconsciousness , while Leo took down three more guards to his right, hitting two in the back of their heads with the handles of his katana blades and one in his temple with the handle of Leo's left katana. Splinter gave the signal that the coast was clear and the five silently ran down the narrow hallway after Donnie unlocked the door and disconnected the alarms.

Finding the young girl wasn't too much of a chore. She occupied the second cell to the left down the right corridor. Donnie did his magic with the padlock and the door opened with a squeak and a squeal. They saw the girl lying down on the cot, a drop of blood drizzling down her cheek. They, all but Raph who stood watch at the door, ran to the girl to see if she was even alive. Her pulse was weak and fluttery; her breathing was shallow; she was cold and unresponsive to the touch, but she was alive, just barely.

Splinter picked up the young girl, coming to the conclusion that this girl was bait; she wasn't working for the Foot. _This was a trap_, Splinter concluded, _but young Sarah is innocent_. Splinter knew they all had to leave as soon as possible before they were caught and poor Sarah died. Before he could move, however, Sarah spoke.

"Mom." Splinter looked down at the young girl's pale face, her eyes still hidden behind her eyelids. "I've… missed you… so much." The girl sounded so weak and frail. They needed to leave before they lost her. Ordering his sons to go, stealthily, he positioned Sarah to where they both would be a little more comfortable and followed his sons out.

"I've been… livin' on the… street. They were mean… at the place… they took… me to. I ran away. I met… a giant turtle. His… name… is… Mikey. I call him… Angel… because he saved me. He helped me," the girl in Splinter's arms told the mother inside her head. It made Mikey look behind him, looking at the sick girl worriedly.

"Michelangelo, focus," Splinter whispered sharply. Mikey looked away, sure, but Splinter could tell he wasn't focusing.

"I love… you, Mom," the girl said again. Splinter could tell it pained her to speak, which was probably the reason her breaths were so shallow.

Splinter and his sons were nearly out of the building when Shredder jumped down in front of them. No, they didn't have time for this! Splinter thought as the girl in his arms was hit with powerful coughs. The girl was in pain with each breath she took to the spasms and jolts the coughs made.

"Well, well, well, I thought I would get, you turtles, here, but I never imagined I would get you here, Hamato Yoshi. What a pleasant surprise," the man in armor said, coming closer.

"Move, Shredder! Can't you see this girl is ill? Would you like for her to die right in front you?" Splinter asked, fear for the girl's life and angry at the man who dared to delay them. Around that time, Sarah's coughing ceased, continuing to talk to the mother no one else could see.

"Mom, it… hurts," she said. Her breathing was getting ragged and more shallow. They needed to get out of there and Sarah to a hospital.

"Leonardo!" Splinter said to his oldest son, whom understood his sensei's silent command and threw a smoke pellet on the ground. They disappeared in front of Splinter's arch nemesis, causing him to look around the building, but it was useless. They were gone.

* * *

The large rat held Sarah to his chest before positioning her beside the automatic door of the hospital then carefully wiped her face with a napkin to rid her of the blood before activating the door and throwing a knife with a note attached that explained Sarah's possible illness as to not waste more time than necessary into the hospital. It landed where Splinter aimed, next to the receptionist on the wall. Splinter gracefully bolted out of sight as the woman screamed in surprise and fear of having a knife thrown near her head. From the building across the street, they watched as the woman with blond, curly hair and glasses came out and bolted back inside after noticing Sarah. She came out a minute later with some doctors and a gurney. Lifting the girl carefully onto the rolling hospital bed, the qualified professionals rolled her into the hospital and away from the unknown five's view.

After a couple of minutes of watching nothing happen, Splinter called the turtles away, all but one. Mikey stayed in his spot on the roof, unmoving as if he hadn't heard his father's request or didn't care. He just continued to stare at the place on the concrete that once occupied the sick girl as if she was still there, dying. He couldn't leave yet. Mikey just couldn't leave.

"Mikey, bro, you comin'?" Raph asked, his voice unusually soft and sympathetic. It took Mikey awhile to answer. Raph figured that Mikey hadn't heard him and began to repeat himself when Mikey's quiet voice broke the silence.

"How can I leave now? Sarah could die. She's only ten. I didn't even get a chance to give her the picture frames. She didn't get a chance to see 'em. Now, she might never see 'em," Mikey said, speaking as if the girl was already gone, already dead. The broken, hopeless tone in Mikey's voice unnerved them all a little. Mikey was always so positive, so uplifting. They just all thought he never had negative thoughts, that he always thought of the glass as half full, and seeing their baby brother's and youngest son's glass of water spring a leak right in front of them scared them.

"Hey, bro, she'll see 'em. She'll see her pictures in the frames you made," Leo said.

"Yeah, she'll never forget you. She'll always have something to remember you by," Donnie added.

"And she'll be grateful. And alive," Raph said to his brother, walking to him and placing his hand on Mikey's shoulder. "Right, Master Splinter?"

"Yes. Her Angel can go visit her tomorrow and see for himself," Splinter said, giving his son the hope he needed. Mikey smiled at that. Yeah, that's what he'd do. He would go see Sarah tomorrow and give her the pictures. There's just one problem.

"How will I know which room she's in? It's not like I can walk into the hospital and say, 'Hey, I'm a giant turtle. Can I see Sarah?'"

"We can get April to go to the hospital for us. She can tell them Sarah's homeless and she met her a couple days ago and knew she was sick and became worried when she never came back to meet her again. She can take the picture of Sarah and her mother too, so they would know what she looks like and evidence of their friendship," Donnie said, his brain hatching a plan, involving his crush.

"See, Mikey. It'll be fine; you'll see," Leo said.

"Com'on, bro. Let's go home," Raph said, pulling gently on his youngest brother's shoulder. Hesitantly, Mikey followed his family home.

* * *

Sarah awoke to the sound of a heart monitor and the ring of a telephone. She squinted at the bright light that flooded the room from the florescent light bulb above her. She felt a pang of sorrow when she realized sadly she wasn't in heaven like she thought she'd be with her mother and the father she never knew. She was in the hospital where she last saw her mother alive, but how did she get there? Did Trent finally decide that it was immoral to keep her locked in that room while she slowly faded away? No, Sarah decided, he wouldn't do that for her, bait. Then who was kind enough to go out of their way to safe her life? Suddenly, a nurse with curly blonde hair and glasses that covered her blue eyes walked in, smiling warmly when she noticed Sarah was awake.

"Hey, sweetheart. It nice to see your finally awake. You've been out for about three days," the nurse said. "My name is Linda. Can you tell me your full name?" Sarah took a cautious breath, realizing quickly it didn't hurt her to breathe, then she tried to speak.

"Sarah. Sarah Fielder." Her throat was dry, causing her voice to come out hoarse and hollow sounding, but it wasn't painful.

"I heard you were homeless Sarah," the nurse half asked. Sarah nodded.

"My mother died. My dad died before I was even born," Sarah explained. Linda smiled sympathetically.

"I was hoping your parents just didn't give you up, left you on the street." Sarah looked down at her bed sheets at that statement. "But I guess they had an excuse, didn't they? Not to be unsympathetic. You know, I always wanted a child, but I'm not able to have any." Sarah looked up at Linda and smiled weakly at her.

"What's wrong with me?" Sarah asked after a long pause as Linda checked her vitals.

"You have Pneumonia. It's a lung infection. It can be fatal, but you'll be all right now. Whoever brought you in, brought you in just in the nick of time," Linda said, finishing her examination then proceeded to look down at Sarah with a smile.

"Who brought me here?"

"Well, that's the puzzler. We don't know. They got my attention outside and I found you leaning against the building." Sarah furrowed her eyebrows. Who brought her in? "Get some rest. You're gonna need it to recover," Linda finished, before striding quickly out of the room. Sarah contemplated that, but she couldn't help but think of how she got there.

She looked around the standard hospital room. The bed she laid in was in the middle of the room with a heart monitor and other equipment she didn't recognize to her left, farthest from the door, with a smooth cushioned bench behind the machinery, under a large window with an unlocked latch. A door, that she believed to lead to the bathroom, faced the bench, adjacent to Sarah's bed. There was a TV across from her on the wall, below it was a desk with three small desk drawers on each side of the small opening for the cushioned wooden chair that sat in the middle. Facing the door and touching the window were counters with at least a dozen drawers below it, and about four cabinets above it. On the counter sat glass jars with cotton balls and swaps and a bunch of other medical gear, like gloves that sat in a box at the edge of the counter.

Sarah looked to her right. A smaller window with a drawn curtain rested above the matching chair of the bench. There was a nightstand just above her head, and picture frames were placed on top of it. Sarah studied the photo of her parent's wedding picture and the decorated frame that held her mother and her's picture in it. She smiled at the glittered names at the top. She never had a frame for that picture; she always wanted one. It was nice to finally have a home for her favorite picture of her and her mom together, and it was nice to finally have solved the mystery of who brought her to the hospital.

Sarah closed her eyes, and before she fell asleep, she whispered, "Thank you, Angel."

* * *

A/N: Thank you, guys, so much for reading and sticking with this story as long as you have. Thank you again for all of the lovely reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are awesome.

Question of the Day: What is your favorite color(s)? 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello, everyone! This story will be coming to a close shortly. I have been thinking about writing a sequel but I haven't made up my mind. Thank you all for the awesome reviews, follows and favorites. What more could a person ask for.

* * *

When Sarah awoke, instead of being day, like she had thought it was going to be, it was dark in her room. She laid there with her eyes closed for a while longer before a voice interrupted her snooze.

"Sarah? Are you awake?" It was Michelangelo. She looked up abruptly, causing a dizzy spell to sit in, to find her angel sitting on the bench below the window. It was good to see him. She smiled brightly and thanked him for saving her life and the picture frames. He smiled at her, just glad she was okay. Suddenly, his face fell.

"Sarah, you were right. That Foot soldier wasn't her father," he began.

"I know," Sarah replied. She seemed so sure of herself. Mikey couldn't comprehend how she could be so sure that he hadn't fathered her, but he let it go and continued with his news.

"Well, I asked my bro Donnie to make sure for me because he's sciencey and real smart and stuff, and he said that he wasn't your real parent… but neither was your mom and dad," Mikey said. There, like a band-aid. Sarah squinted her eyes at him as if he was insane.

"I know that," Sarah said to her turtle friend. Mikey looked up with confusion and disbelief written all over his face. She knew?

"You knew you were adopted?"

"Yeah. How else do you think I could be so sure that Trent, the Foot soldier, was lying? He told me all about how my mom cheated on my dad, but I guess he didn't know that my mom wasn't my real mom so…" Sarah's voice trailed off. Mikey breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't know how Sarah would have taken being adopted, but he never expected that, but he was thrilled at the outcome.

"How long have you known?" Mikey asked her.

"Long as I could remember. My mom never hid it from me, but she always like to say that I looked like my dad because he had blonde hair and green eyes too and how much I acted like him. I guess she needed something small to remember him by," the ten-year-old spoke wisely but proudly. "I guess I would have believed Trent if he hadn't have tried to convince me that my mom would have possibly cheated on my dad. The girl who is my real mom was sixteen when she had me, and she didn't know who my real father was. If he knew that I was adopted and done his homework a little better, he could have claimed that he knew the sixteen year old," Sarah voiced, not really talking to Mikey but still very aware he was still occupying the room with her.

With the atmosphere no longer supporting a cloud of anticipation and dread, Mikey and Sarah laughed and talked for a good hour, keeping their voices low as to not attract any attention from the hall outside Sarah's room. Mikey even told Sarah of how they rescued her and how worried he was she was going to die. However, that small sentence conjured up a question that had gnawed at Mikey's brain ever since he had known Sarah was sick.

"Are you gonna be okay? I mean, you're not going t' die, are you?" Mikey asked her. Sarah thought about it, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. Honestly, she didn't know the answer to that question. Linda said she'd be fine, but that could have been a lie as to not frighten the poor child.

"My nurse said I'll be fine. I feel better… a lot better," she answered truthfully. Mikey smiled at that, visibly relieved as if the world's troubles have been lifted off of his shoulders. Suddenly, there was a soft knock on Sarah's door. Sarah looked at the wooden barrier then back at her angel to tell him to hide, but impressively, he was already ahead of her. Without a sound or evidence he'd been there in the first place, he had vanished just as the door opened to reveal Linda, smiling brightly at her from the doorway.

"Good news. You are healing well. You'll be out of here in no time at all. Do you think you can keep something in your stomach?" Linda asked her. Sarah thought about it, then nodded. Linda grabbed a tray of food behind her and placed it on the rolling bed tray, that Sarah didn't noticed being in her room till then, then help Sarah sit up by raising her bed up slightly so she could eat.

Sarah ate the food on her plate slowly, unsure of how her stomach would react. Linda talked to her as she ate, asking her questions and speaking of her own life with her husband.

"Linda? Where am I going to go after I get out of here?" Sarah asked, afraid that Linda would send her off to a horrible orphanage. Sarah had already decided that if she did send her to one of those wretched places, she would run away again if they were mean to her like the children that inhabited the other one. She had lived on the street before. She could do it again.

"I don't know. I know you ran away from the orphanage you were sent to, but maybe you'll be sent to a foster home this time. That might be better, right?" Linda replied. The way Linda spoke to her reminded her of how her mom use to speak to her when Sarah refused to do something and her mom tried to help her come to an agreement. It was like convincing a child that chores were fun when the kid knew they weren't. However, her mom may have patronized her like that, but she backed it up. If her mom told her that cleaning her room could be fun, she would pull a Mary Poppins and made it fun. Sarah and her mom would always sing _Spoonful of Sugar_ as they worked. Everything was a game when it came to working with her mom.

However, the difference between that and this woman telling her that a foster family could be better is that she could not actually be sure it would be better than the orphanage, and that's _if_ they send her to a foster family. Sarah knew that Linda was trying to make her feel better without lying to her but it wasn't working. It was a nice try, though, and Sarah appreciated the effort.

When Sarah was through with her meal, the nurse took it away and allowed Sarah to lie down again. They talked a while longer, Linda stroking her hair as she held her hand. For a moment while closing her eyes, Sarah mistook Linda for her mom and smiled, leaning into Linda's touch, but when she reopened her heavy eyelids, Linda was there, smiling down at her. Maybe Linda wasn't so different from her mom after all, Sarah had decided.

"Are you going to be my nurse all the time?"

"Just at night. I won't be here during the day. But, if you are still in the hospital next week around this time, I won't be here," Linda replied to the small girl.

"Why not?"

"My husband's job is relocating him, so we are moving to Tennessee by Monday of next week," Linda said. Sarah felt a pang of sadness hit her. She didn't know why but she was going to miss Linda, a person she'd just met, when she left for Tennessee.

Linda began humming a lullaby when Sarah's eyes began drooping. She began fighting the drowsiness until Linda informed her that she needed to let her body rest since the medication and illness was making her sleeping. Sarah surrendered then, listening to Linda hum _Rock-a-bye Baby_ while the gentle caressing touch of her soft hand finished the job of soothing her to sleep. But before Sarah let her mind be washed away into unconsciousness, she looked up at Linda's smiling face and grinned back.

"My mom couldn't have kids either. It's too bad because you'd be a great mom," Sarah said before she let the darkness wash over her.

* * *

Sarah woke up with the blinding sun coming in through the large window. She wondered what woke her until the door opened to reveal Linda's smiling face. She wasn't in her nurse's uniform and it was day so Sarah figured it was a personal visit. It made Sarah feel special. A man came in behind her and he smiled a friendly smile in Sarah's direction. The smile in Sarah's opinion was contagious and she found herself ginning back.

"Sarah, this is my husband, Jacob. Jacob, this is Sarah," Linda introduced. Sarah studied the man in front of her. He had red hair and brown eyes. He was average but a little on the tall side, more so since he stood next to his wife, who was not over five-three at least.

"Hi, Sarah. My wife tells me you are the sweetest girl she's ever met," Jacob flattered. Sarah smiled at Linda. She wasn't sure, however, if he told her that to make Linda look good or just to flatter her. Perhaps, he meant it as well, but Sarah, either way, couldn't be sure. She just knew it made her feel complimented so she grinned at him then at Linda.

They stayed and chatted for a long while, they even stayed through Sarah's examination with the doctor. He lowered her dose of medication and informed her she should be fine by Wednesday, in three days, and should be well enough to be released. Sarah didn't know how she felt about that. She felt warm and safe here in the hospital, even though a hospital is where her mother died. She actually received food and water; she had a soft, warm bed under her. She didn't want to go to an orphanage or a foster home, so she would be homeless again, so it would be back to starvation, dehydration and insomnia while lying on a concrete bed. Sarah didn't want to leave the hospital, but she didn't want to remain sick either so she could stay. She didn't really know what she wanted.

Through that period of three days, she visited with Linda and her husband during the day and with Mikey, and occasionally Linda as she made her rounds, at night. She had grown to like Linda and her husband. Jacob teased her a bit but Sarah came to believe it was just his way when he liked someone, so it made Sarah laugh whenever he said something about her hair being frizzy or how she smelled.

Her angel was a mere child himself, Sarah realized. She felt closer to the turtle when she came to that conclusion, he was friend-worthy, only five years older than she was. He would say things that only he got but it was adorable and immature, and it was funny to Sarah since she was adorable and immature as well. For once in Sarah's life, she felt content and safe.

"Sarah, we have a question to ask you," Jacob said Wednesday morning when he and his wife stopped by to visit.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Dear, we want you to think about moving in with us," Linda blurted. The shock radiated from Sarah. She couldn't believe what they were suggesting. What about Angel? She couldn't leave him. He came into her life for a reason. He's her hero.

"Now, we don't want an answer right away. Think about it and when I come to work tonight, you can tell me then. I already talked to the doctor, and he agreed to letting you stay until my return if you are well enough to leave. Don't feel obligated to say yes just because you don't want to hurt our feelings, okay? Just think about it and follow your heart," Linda finished, leaving with her husband so Sarah could think about what they had just offered her, and that's all she thought about until Mikey climbed into her window. When Mikey stepped in, he could instantly feel the tension in the room and asked Sarah what was wrong. She told him everything. How they asked her to live with them but how they were moving to Tennessee and away from her angel. Mikey couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was offered a place to stay, a family, and she was thinking of turning it down for him. He was touched but not stupid. He was sad at what he was about to say, but looking at the little girl in front of him, told him what he should do. How sickly and thin she looked. She didn't look malnourished but didn't look healthy either. If she moved in with this nurse and her husband, who seemed like nice people, she could look healthy, go to school, get off the street, have friends, be normal. More than she would get if she moved in with them, to which Splinter already said no to.

"I think you should go," Mikey said finally.

"What?"

"I think you should live with them. You can't be homeless for the rest of your life. Donnie said it was living on the street that probably made you sick in the first place. If I hadn't met you, you probably wouldn't be alive to get offered a family," Mikey explained. "Besides, I can give you my number and you can call me anytime. Maybe I can convince Donnie in giving you a T-phone."

"T-phone?" Mikey pulled his T-phone out of his belt and handed it to Sarah. Donnie made it. I told you he's sciencey. Maybe I could convince him into giving you one," Mikey said. Sarah smiled and handed the turtle his shell-shaped phone back.

"Maybe. I'd love one. And I'd take really good care of it too," she promised.

"I know you will. Well, I better go. You probably have a lot of things to think about. Besides, Linda will probably be showing up soon. If I can get the T-phone from Donnie, I'll be back later to give it too you." Sarah nodded at Mikey, smiling. She felt so much better. She always did when she spoke to the orange terrapin. It was just something about him.

When he left, Sarah thought about her ordeal. Thinking of pros and cons until she came up with her answer. Her mother always said people come into your life for a reason. Sarah believe that wholeheartedly. Sarah knew Mikey saved her in more ways than one; he looked out for her, cared for her. That's how he earned the title of an angel. He was her hero. Sarah knew he came into her life for something, but she never dreamed that Michelangelo would cause her to have a family and a home at long last. Sarah now knew what Mikey was sent to her to do, besides be her caretaker, savior and friend, and she was going to miss him.

* * *

Question of the Day: What is you favorite genre of book, movie, etc.?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This is the end of our little adventure. Think of this as an epilogue, I suppose. As I said, I might be persuaded to make a sequel, but only if inspiration calls. Thanks to all those who have stuck with this story. You guys are the best! Thank you for all of the awesome reviews, favorites and follows.

* * *

A couple of days later, Sarah stood on the rooftop where she had slept so many night when she was homeless, waiting for her angel to show as promised. When he arrived later to give Sarah the T-phone, Mikey asked her to text him and tell him when they were leaving so they could meet because he wanted to say good-bye to her before she left. He suggested telling Linda and her husband that she would be meeting April to say good-bye. Sarah just wished he would show up soon because she was a little more frightened than usual after all that's happened, and to top it all off, she was getting chilly, even under the purple sweater and blue jacket. Linda had bought her a lot of new clothes for her small, frail body. Sarah was thinking of telling Linda she didn't have to buy her all those new outfits, but seeing the look on the nurse's face every time she came out of the dressing room told her that it gave Linda more joy than it did her, so she bit her tongue and showed appreciation.

After another two minutes, Mikey and the other turtles jumped onto the roof in front of Sarah. She smiled warmly to her angel and the others. They all grinned back as Mikey received a warm embrace from the little ten-year-old. Mikey was surely going to miss her when she left. Sometimes, he guiltily wished she had fought tooth and nail to stay in the city and not live with Linda and Jacob, but Mikey knew that was selfish and out of the question all together. She would be safer with a family and a home he hoped.

"Angel, I'm gonna miss you," Sarah said to her turtle friend.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Sarah," Mikey told her as she released him, digging into her back pocket of her blue jeans.

"I made you something to remember me by," Sarah said, pulling out two plush dolls, crocheted with yarn. One was of an oval-shaped turtle with an orange ribbon with two holes for the blue eyes tied around the head. The other one was smaller human figure with a green dress. Mikey gasped at his gift, taking them out of her hand. "This one's me and that one's you," Sarah added.

"I didn't know you could knit," Mikey said

"Crochet really. My mother taught me some of the knots. I found the dress though. I wanted to thank you for the picture frame in a special way," the little girl said. Mikey smiled and told the child he loved it and thanked her. "I knew you came into my life for something. My mom always said you don't meet others by accident. You weren't there only to save me from stuff but to help me. It's like that thing about the fish and the man, something about lifetime."

"Give a man a fish, he'll eat for a day. Teach a man to fish, he'll eat for a lifetime," the turtle named Donnie with the purple bandana clarified for her.

"Yeah, you taught me to fish. Thank you," Sarah said to Mikey. He grinned a goofy grin and scratched the back of his head.

"Ah, it was nothing an _angel_ couldn't handle, you know," Mikey bragged. His brothers rolled their eyes in the background. Sarah just laughed. She found his antics amusing. She didn't really think he thought that highly of himself. She kind of thought he pretended to me conceited to get attention. Kind of like, "No one else is going to brag on me, so I'll do it myself." Sarah knew that she could be wrong. He could really be that full of himself, or maybe he just like to annoy his brothers. She didn't know, but it was still amusing to her.

Sarah shivered as a cold breeze went through her body and decided it was time to go home. She allowed Mikey to carry her over the rooftops as he ran when the turtles persuaded her to let them take her home. She directed them the way to Linda and Jacob's old house where they would stay until morning. When they arrived, they landed in an alleyway, and Sarah almost started to cry as she hugged each turtle and thank them for all they did. She saved Mikey for last.

"I'm going to miss you most of all, Scarecrow," she teased. Mikey laughed sheepishly and suggested she go inside before she caught another illness. She went inside, waving to them then hurriedly ran upstairs to her room, nearly tripping over a box that somehow slid in her way on its own in Sarah's mind, to watch her friends leave. She leaned on her windowsill, sitting on her knees, as she watched the silhouette of four giant, mutant turtles disappear into the shadows of New York City.

Sarah couldn't help but remember the start of this whole story. She was thinking of how unfair it was that other girls and boys were in their beds, afraid of imaginary monsters that lurked only inside the recessions of their on mind that was fueled by childish fear and how much she envied them.

By living alone, homeless on the streets of a city she didn't know, she grew to think that there were no good left in the world because her monsters were real. Bad guys hid in every shadow from the murderer she had witnessed kill a man the first night she ran away from the orphanage to the mugger that had stolen that poor lady's purse.

Even the people who seemed friendly didn't show her much kindness when she would beg for food. She had given up on ever going to school, getting a family, being loved. She nearly gave up on ever believing there were good people left in the world. Mikey, the angel on earth, taught her otherwise, giving back her faith in humanity and the world. He was a person that wasn't really a person but still saved her, a homeless child he'd just met, then did all he could to help her survive, even giving her a family, unbeknownst to him in the beginning, of course, then convincing her to accept the opportunity that Linda and Jacob were making, even if it meant moving away. Mikey was one of the good guys, she knew, reminded her of her mother. It all happened for a reason and she was eternally grateful to Mikey, a savior, angel, ninja in the night, and one day she was going to be just like him. Sarah was going to be a hero too.

* * *

THE END

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Question of the Day: What is your favorite part of a book/story? Beginning? Middle? End?


End file.
